Dark Times - Rewritten
by CartoonNetworkAuthor
Summary: Gumball Watterson is in terrible danger! Or so says a strange dream warrior. Can Gumball find his way out of this dire situation before it's too late? And why is Darwin acting so odd all of a sudden? This isn't going to be an easy situation, but Gumball is determined to save his life. But at what cost? ***This is reposted from my original account, JacquelineCyrus***


**The Amazing World of Gumball - Dark Times**

**Written and created by Jacqueline Cyrus**

**Chapter One - Gumball's Detention**

It was a quiet afternoon at Elmore Junior High. Gumball Watterson sat in detention for an incident that had occured earlier that day between himself and his good friend Tobias. Darwin Watterson, Gumball's adoptive brother, was having an after school tutoring session with his teacher, Miss Simian. Penny Fitzgerald was in the auditorium rehearsing one final time before the school's production of _Romeo and Juliet_ the following evening. Gumball continued to stare out of the small retangular window opposite of him. The sun would be setting soon. He knew his mother Nicole Watterson would be angry if he and Darwin weren't home by dinnertime.

''Principal Brown, can I please go home now?'' Gumball whined. His principal Nigel Brown glanced over at Gumball, then at the clock above the student's head. It now read 7:15

''Alright, Watterson. I think you've done your time for today. Hopefully you've learned that violence is never the answer to conflict.'' Principal Brown assumed. Gumball shrugged his shoulders.

''In my defense sir, Tobias was threatening my brother. I wasn't about to let him push Darwin around, no matter how good of friends we are.'' He explained.

''Yes, but was it really nessasary to punch Tobias in the mouth?'' The principal asked as he escorted Gumball to Miss Simian's classroom to get Darwin from tutoring.

''He was asking for it. Anyways, it's not like I landed him in the hospital.'' Principal Brown gave Gumball a stern look.

''He was threatening you, man! That's why I did it!'' Gumball exclaimed to his brother as they walked home. Darwin kicked at a rock as the two walked along.

''Gumball, I could've handled it myself. I'm not a baby anymore.'' Darwin said softly. Gumball looked at him.

''Dude, you're only ten. And let's face it, you're not exactly the bravest person in the world.'' Darwin tried to ignore the hurt of that comment.

''Gumball, you have to let me do things on my own. How else am I supposed to learn how to do it myself?'' He asked. Gumball had to admit, Darwin had a point.

''Sorry, dude. Whenever I see you getting picked on, my brotherly instincts kick in. Do you know what I mean?'' Gumball replied. Darwin sighed.

''Look man, I know your instincts kick in when you see that happening, but from now on, let me handle it myself. Then you won't get in trouble because of me.'' Darwin suggested. Gumball knew Darwin wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

''Okay, fine. I'll let you do things on your own from now on.'' Darwin smiled in victory. Gumball rolled his eyes. As he stepped in the door to their house, he came face-to-face with an angry Nicole. Darwin knew Nicole would want to speak to Gumball alone, so he climbed the stairs and went to their room. Gumball looked at his mother and smiled nervously. Nicole pointed to the couch, ordering her son to sit. The smile on Gumball's face slowly faded as he sat down on the living room couch. Nicole sat down next to him.

''Look mom, it's not what-'' Gumball was interupted by his mother's voice.

''A fist fight! You got into a fist fight?'' Nicole exclaimed.

''Mom, he was threatening to kill Darwin right in front of me! I wasn't going to let that slide!'' Gumball cried. Nicole glared at her son.

''Gumball, please. I raised you better than that. You couldn't have talked to Tobias and worked it out?'' She asked. Gumball facepalmed.

''Why didn't I think of that?'' Nicole stood.

''I don't know. Go up to your room. I'll discuss your punishment with your father later.'' Relieved to be getting out of there, Gumball darted up the stairs and waited until Darwin finished his homework before switching off the lights and getting into bed.


End file.
